conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Reglylmeta tipica (Lorica)
The Lorican Standard Units of Measurement (Reglylmeta Tipica) (pronounced 'reg-lee-uhl-meta') are the standard units used in Lorica. Many of them are based on a magnitude (base 10) scale. When doing dimensional analysis, the algebraic symbols are uppercase letters while the units are lowercase letters. Parameters Lorica's sun, Sola, is: *A yellow middle-sized star *117 light years away from Earth's Sun *1.88 x 1030 kg mass *6.84 x 108 m radius The planet Lorica is: *4.63 x 1024 kg *5.99 x 106 m radius *18% land cover *Axis of rotation tilted 20 degrees *Surface gravity is ~87.83% Earth surface gravity (8.607 m/s2) *A Lorican day lasts 84,931 Earth seconds, making it ~98.30% as long as an Earth day. Lorica's first moon Selena is: *7.01 x 1022 kg *1.64 x 106 m radius Time The basic unit of time (ti, symbol T') is the second (''tempora, symbol '''t), defined as 1/1,000,000 of a Lorican day. The planet of Lorica travels around its sun at the rate of 1 revolution every 300 Lorican days (exact). *1 Phragra (lit., fraction) = 0.1 t''' *1 Tempora (lit., temporary) = 1 '''t = ~.08493 Earth seconds *1 Evanesa (lit., evanescent) = 10 t''' = ~.8493 Earth seconds *1 Momenta (lit., moment) = 100 '''t *1 Minuta (lit., minute) = 1000 t''' *1 Perioda (lit., periodic) = 1 x 104 '''t *1 Titha (lit., tenth) = 1 x 105 t''' *1 Dia (lit., tenth) = 1 x 106 '''t = ~98.30% of an Earth day *1 Chrona (lit. duration) = 1 x 107 t''' *1 Seasona (lit. season) = 1 x 108 '''t (Lorica has only Spring, Summer, and Winter) *1 Anua (lit. year) = 3 x 108 t''' = ~80.74% of an Earth year *1 Deca (lit. ten) = 3 x 109 '''t *1 Sentena (lit. hundred) = 3 x 1010 t''' *1 Milenia (lit. thousand) = 3 x 1011 '''t All of Lorican history spans under 1800 Earth years (slightly over 2 milenia). As all Earth-originating species (people included) continue to age as they would on Earth, a person just entering puberty (Earth age 13.0 years) would be age 16.1 anua on Lorica. At birth a person is considered exactly 0 years of age. Through much of Lorican history (before ~1500 AD), *Average life expectancy at birth is 30 anua. *Average life expectancy among the two-year-old age group is 36 anua (roughly 20% of newborns die before age two). *Average life expectancy among the 16-year-old age group is 44 anua. Distance The basic unit of distance (dista, symbol D') is the dita (''dita, symbol '''d), defined as the distance an object at rest near Lorica's surface can fall in 1 tempora in a vacuum (which is close to when in thin air). x = 0.5at2 = .5 * (8.607 m / 1 s2) * ((.08493 s / 1 t)2) * 1 t2 = 0.03104 m This is ~0.03104 Earth meter, or ~3.1 cm = 1 d'. *1 ''Sentadita = 1 '''sd = 0.01 d''' = ~0.3104 Earth mm. *1 Desiadita = 1 '''dd = 0.1 d''' = ~0.3104 Earth cm. *1 Dita = 1 '''d = ~0.03104 Earth m. *1 Decadita = 1 Dd = 10 d''' = ~1 Earth ft. *1 Hectadita = 1 '''Hd = 100 d''' = ~10 Earth ft. *1 ''Ciladita = 1 Cd = 1,000 d''' *1 Megadita = 1 '''Md = 1 x 106 d''' *1 Gigadita = 1 '''Gd = 1 x 109 d''' There is a special unit used for traveling: *1 Legia (lit., league) = 2 x 106 '''d = 2 Md = ~distance one can travel in a day by foot, because (3.5 mile / 1 h) * (1 h / 3600 s) * (.08493 s / 1 t) * (1609 m / 1 mile) * (1 d / 0.03104 m) * (0.5 * 106t / 1 dia) = 2.140 Md. The radius of Lorica is 192.9 Md. Its circumference is 1.213 Gd. Mass The basic unit of mass (macra, symbol M') is the measure (''meta, symbol '''m), defined as the mass of 1 cubic dita (dita3) of pure water. This is 29.85 Earth grams: (0.998 g / 1 cm3) * ((.03104 m / 1 d) * (100 cm / 1 m))3 = 29.85 g/d3 *1 Desiameta = 1 dm = 0.1 m''' *1 Meta = 1 '''m = ~29.85 Earth grams *1 Decameta = 1 Dm = 10 m''' *1 Hectameta = 1 '''Hm = 100 m''' = ~ 3 Earth kg *1 ''Cilameta = 1 Cm = 1,000 m''' Currency The basic form of currency is pure silver because gold and platinum are not common enough to serve as general currency. Gold is reserved for the royalty's uses and platinum is just about nonexistent on Lorica (as the rarest metal on the planet). The density of silver is 10.49 / 0.998 = 10.51 times as dense as water. 0.09514 '''d3 of silver has a mass of 1 m'. The common forms of silver currency are: *1 block (''bloca) = 40 '''m silver, roughly 3.806 d3. It fits nicely in and fills the palm of the hand, and is shaped like a dumpling. These stack well in chests, bags, etc. *1 wafer (?) = 4 m''' silver. It is square-shaped with a hole in the middle for stringing. *1 coin (coina) = 0.4 '''m silver, roughly 0.03806 d3. It is coin-shaped with a hole in the middle for stringing. *1 pin (?) = 0.04 m''' silver. It is the smallest piece of currency and resembles a very blunt needle. In general, however, currency is measured not by how much of each form of silver currency one has, but by how much mass of silver one has. As throughout most of Lorican history (up to around 1500 AD) inflation is 0%, prices for the most common things don't change much: *1 average (peasant's) meal costs 0.24-0.36 '''m silver. *1 average (peasant's) clothes set costs 10-15 m''' silver. *1 average stay at a tavern costs 0.18-0.32 '''m silver. *1 average riding horse costs 400-800 m''' silver. *A diligent, thrifty peasant may be able to save 4-8 '''m silver a month. *Average daily income for a working peasant is 1-1.5 m silver. *Given the low population on Lorica, land a bit removed comes quite cheap. Category:Technology